Do wnętrza duszy
by Nigaki
Summary: Shawn tylko przyszedł przynieść kawę, ale obok tych oczu nie da się przejść obojętnie. SLASH, Shassie.
1. Chapter 1

Shawn wiedział, że Lassiter ma nocny dyżur, ale nie dlatego, bo go śledził. Może tylko trochę. Ale o dyżurze dowiedział się przypadkiem, gdy przyszedł odebrać czek u szefowej. Z jej biurka spadł grafik.

No może nie spadł, Shawn sam go wziął, ale za pozwoleniem.

Bez pozwolenie, ale w dobrej wierze.

Dla własnych korzyści, ale z ważnego powodu.

Może nie aż tak ważnego, ale Shawn wciąż uważał, że to ważna sprawa. Wszystko co związane z Lassiterem, było dla niego ważne, a przynajmniej zabawne i ciekawe. Poza żoną, ona była nudna. I wredna, Shawn jej nie lubił, choć nigdy jej nawet nie widział, nie licząc zdjęć, które z jakiegoś powodu Lassie wciąż trzymał na biurku. Powinien wyrzucić je już dawno i nie zadręczać się rozwodem. Tylko sobie przez to napsuł nerwów, a po co to komu, kiedy można brać z życia pełnymi garściami? Jak Shawn. On już by pokazał Lassiterowi, co to znaczy bawić się na całego. Doskonały plan, ale lepiej wcielić go innego dnia, kiedy Lassie będzie mniej... agresywny. Jeśli to w ogóle możliwe.

Na posterunku nie było wiele osób, więc wślizgnięcie się do środka bez zwrócenia na siebie uwagi przyszło Shawnowi łatwo. Musiał uważać, bo w dłoni trzymał kubek wypełniony po brzegi gorącą kawą, kupioną specjalnie dla Lassiego, by mógł przetrwać ciężką noc. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu to zrobił, to nie był pierwszy nocny dyżur Lassitera, o którym wiedział, nigdy wcześniej nie przyniósł mu kawy. Chyba po prostu się nudził. Gus nie chciał z nim oglądać starych kreskówek, nie miał ochoty na sen, musiał się czymś zająć, a Lassie nadawał się do tego idealnie. Podenerwowałby Jules, ale miała wolną noc. Kiedy indziej by to nadrobił.

Shawn stanął za ścianą i z bezpiecznej odległości zaczął obserwować detektywa. Siedział przy swoim biurku, wypełniając dokumenty, był skupiony, ale również zmęczony, choć nie było jeszcze północy.

- Biedny Lassie. – szepnął do siebie Shawn, widząc jego stan. To nie był dobry pomysł, by teraz do niego przychodzić. Mogło dojść do rękoczynów. Lassiter zawsze się powstrzymywał, bo gdy Shawn go denerwował, wokoło było pełno świadków, ale teraz nie było nikogo. Mógł go zastrzelić, ukryć ciało i nikt by go nie podejrzewał, a nawet jeśli, nie to nie byłoby dowodów. Lassie był na to za dobry, by je zostawiać.

Kawa parzyła go już w rękę, ale Shawn nie zwrócił na to uwagi, był zbyt zapatrzony w detektywa. Jeszcze nigdy nie miał aż tak dobrej okazji, by mu się przyjrzeć, a lubił to robić. Gdy tylko wchodził na posterunek, to Lassie był pierwszym, którego wyszukiwał wzrokiem. W detektywie było coś takiego, co nie pozwalało oderwać od niego oczu. Shawn nie potrafił tego nazwać, ale fascynowało go to. Zazwyczaj nic nie potrafiło skupić jego uwagi na dłużej, niż kilka sekund. Lassie to potrafił, był dla niego zagadką, którą chciał rozwiązać za wszelką cenę, ale ilekroć się starał, zawsze mu nie wychodziło. Nie potrafił się przy nim skupić, nie gdy detektyw patrzył z irytacją na wszystko i wszystkich tymi swoimi niebieskimi oczami. Shawnowi zawsze przypominały morze, nieskażone absolutnie niczym, tylko czysty błękit, który aż prosi się o to, by się w nim zanurzyć.

Wszyscy zwracali uwagę właśnie na oczy Lassitera. Gdy z kimś rozmawiał, jego rozmówca zawsze patrzył mu w oczy, zawsze. Nie ważne, czy była to kobieta, mężczyzna, czy dziecko, one po prostu zwracały uwagę. Gus kiedyś przyznał, że trochę go one przerażają. I Shawn z nim się zgadzał, było w nich coś strasznego i zimnego. Czasami miał wrażenie, że te oczy widzą więcej, niż jego własne, jakby potrafiły zajrzeć do ludzkiej duszy. Gdyby tylko paradoksalnie, Lassie nie był na to taki ślepy, byłby jeszcze lepszym detektywem, niż teraz, lepszym niż Shawn, a kto wie, czy i nie najlepszym na świecie.

Dla Shawna już był najlepszy, tylko Lassie jeszcze sam o tym nie wiedział. Choć biorąc pod uwagę jego ego, raczej zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie potrafił swego talentu i umiejętności odpowiednio wykorzystać. A przecież kto by nie chciał być Sherlockiem Poirt, albo Herkulsem Holmesem. Czy jakoś tak.

Lassie przeciągnął się na krześle, co umożliwiło Shawnowi lepsze spojrzenie na jego oczy. Pomimo zmęczenia, wciąż były tak samo błękitne. Ich intensywny kolor wręcz wołała, by się w nie wpatrywać i to właśnie robił Shawn. Stracił głowę dla tych oczu, dlatego nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zwróciły się w jego kierunku, a Lassie powoli dźwignął się z krzesła i mozolnym krokiem ruszył w jego stronę. Shawn zdał sobie z tego sprawę, gdy było już za późno na ucieczkę.

- Co tu robisz tak późno, Spencer? – zapytał spokojnie Lassiter. Był zbyt zmęczony, by się denerwować.

- Nic. – odparł niewinnie Shawn. Boże, te oczy, westchnął w myślach, modląc się, by taki tekst mu się przypadkiem nie wymknął. - Myszkuję.

- Idź do domu.

Lassie odwrócił się, by odejść, ale Shawn, nie będący już pod wpływem tych hipnotyzujących oczu, odzyskał zdolność myślenie i szybko złapał detektywa za ramię, zatrzymując go.

- Czekaj, Lassie. Weź to.

Lassiter zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał się kubkowi podejrzliwie, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć i ochlapać go farbą albo czymś podobnym.

- To kawa. – wyjaśnił szybko Shawn. - Pomyślałem, że ci się przyda.

Przez moment, Lassie wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Ale tylko przez moment, potem znów na jego twarzy pojawiło się zmęczenie. Wyciągnął rękę po kubek, zawahał się, gdy brakowało mu już tylko milimetrów. Wtedy Shawn przysunął swoją dłoń, Lassie złapał kubek i po części także palce medium, który pozostawił je tam nieco dłużej, niż powinien.

- Dzięki, Spencer. – wydusił z siebie z trudem detektyw.

Shawn mógł przysiąc, że widzi w tych cudownych oczach prawdziwą wdzięczność. Uśmiechnął się.

- Nie ma za co, Lassie.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, ale tylko dla jednej strony. Lassie spoglądał to na swoje biurko, to znowu na Shawna, który wpatrzony w oczy detektywa nie mógł się ruszyć. Gdyby nie ten irytujący dar widzenia wszystkiego, pewnie wpatrywałby się w nie dalej, ale wtedy nie zauważyłby, jak koniuszki uszu Lassitera robią się czerwone z zażenowania wywołanego tym intensywnym spojrzeniem.

Nim Shawn zdążył rzucić jakiś dwuznaczny żart, detektyw już szedł do swojego biurka, nieco szybciej, niż gdy szedł w drugą stronę.

Shawn stał w miejscu jeszcze przez chwilę. Serce waliło mu w pierwsi jak oszalałe, czuł ciepło w całym ciele. Obie reakcje wywołał Lassie, który siedział już przy biurku i uparcie unikał spoglądania na medium. W końcu ciekawość wzięła górę, znowu spojrzeli na siebie, Shawn mu pomachał. Lassi zrobił się czerwony, ze złości lub z zażenowania. Albo z powodu obu, trudno było stwierdzić z tej odległości. Znów odwrócił wzrok i tym razem Shawn był pewny, że drugi raz nie spojrzy.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył do wyjścia. Obejrzał się kilka razy, ale Lassie go ignorował. Dopiero gdy zniknął za drzwiami, detektyw podniósł wzrok, trzymając kurczowo dłoń, która jeszcze chwilę temu dotykała dłoni Shawna.


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął przychodzić na posterunek i coraz częściej obserwować Lassitera z ukrycia. Wykorzystywał ku temu każdą wolną chwilę, nawet Gus zaczął być podejrzliwy, gdy jego przyjaciel przestał mu zawracać głowę. Kiedyś telefony w środku nocy były normą, teraz wcale ich nie było. W zasadzie Shawn odsunął się od niego, tak jakby przestał go obchodzić, tylko Gus nie potrafił stwierdzić, co takiego przyciąga jego uwagę.

Wszyscy zauważyli, że Shawn ma obsesję na punkcie czegoś. Nie wiedzieli na punkcie czego, bo zawsze dobrze się ukrywał ze swoim podglądaniem. Nawet Lassie tego nie zauważył, a przecież to on był obserwowany, powinien to wyczuć. Teoria o jego wszystkowidzących, ale mimo wszystko ślepych oczach była jednak bardzo prawdopodobna.

Shawn znowu przyszedł na posterunek, oczekując zobaczyć Lassiego przygotowującego się do nocnego dyżury. Jego biurko było jednak puste, a lampka na nim zgaszona, a to znaczyło tylko jedno, Lassie miał wolne, co nie zgadzało się z grafikiem, który Shawn ukradł i skopiował kilka dni temu. Wyjął go z kieszeni i zerknął jeszcze raz. Zgodnie z nim, Lassie powinien mieć dyżur, więc czemu go nie było? Shawn poczuł zawód.

Spojrzał na biurko Jules. Siedziała przy nim i piła kawę, czytając coś na komputerze. Bez zastanowienia, Shawn ruszył w jej stronę.

- Hej, Jules! – przywitał się, siadając na biurku. Przez przypadek zrzucił kilka papierów, które Juliet szybko podniosła.

- Cześć, Shawn. Co tu robisz?

- Nie wzywałaś mnie?

- Nie.

- Dziwne. – Shawn przyłożył palce do skroni. – Duchy powiedziały, że chcesz mnie widzieć.

- Więc się mylą. Może pomyliły mnie z kimś innym na posterunku.

- Oby nie z Lassiterem. – powiedział z udawanym przejęciem.

- Nie ma go tu, jest w domu. Zamieniliśmy się na zmiany.

- Oh.

- Tak wiem, mało cię to interesuje.

- No, to skoro mnie nie wzywałaś, to pójdę już. – Shawn zeskoczył z biurka i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

- Dokąd idziesz? – zawołała za nim Juliet.

- Umówiłem się z Gusem. Pa, Jules. – pomachał jej i szybko wybiegł z posterunku.

- Pa, Shawn.

Droga do domu Lassitera była krótka, Shawnowi zajęła tylko 15 minut. Żeby nie zaalarmować detektywa silnikiem motocykla, zostawił go ulicę dalej i resztę drogi przeszedł piechotą. Światło w domu się paliło, Lassie nie spał. Dobrze, pomyślał Shawn. Ma otwarte oczy.

Naprawdę nie wiedział, co w niego wstąpiło. Oczy Lassitera były po prostu piękne, ciągle chciał je oglądać. Gdy się w nie wpatrywał, czuł spokój i ulgę. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czuł, był zdezorientowany, bo poza oczami Lassie był co prawda ciekawy, ale nic więcej. Shawn go lubił i tylko tyle, ale jego oczy ubóstwiał i robił to dość mocno, by zaglądać teraz przez okno jego domu i bezczelnie go podglądać.

Shawn tylko raz był wewnątrz i zdecydowanie nie chciał pamiętać tego jednego razu. Na samą myśl bolała go głowa. Przynajmniej już wiedział, czemu na filmach ludzie zwykle mdleją, gdy zostają uderzeni bronią. To naprawdę boli.

Podczas wspominania tego nieprzyjemnego zdarzenia, Lassiter zniknął z pola widzenia Shawna, który przyparł mocniej twarz do szyby, starając się zobaczyć resztę mieszkania. Ani śladu Lassitera.

- Szukasz kogoś?

Shawn poczuł szarpnięcie a ramie, a chwilę później stał oparty o okno, oko w oko z detektywem. Znowu zachwyciłby się tymi oczami, gdyby nie był przerażony.

- Cześć, Lassie. Co u ciebie?

- Nawet nie zaczynaj swoich gierek, Spencer. Lepiej powiedz mi, co tu robisz, zanim cię zastrzelę.

- Przechodziłem i pomyślałem, że wpadnę. Mam ze sobą film. Lubisz Monty Pythona?

- Nie żartuj sobie, lepiej mów, co planujesz.

- Czy już nie wolno mi przejść obok twojego domu?

- Nie, gdy od miesiąca mnie śledzisz.

Shawn poczuł zimny dreszcz płynący wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Jak na złość, Lassie musiał być spostrzegawczy akurat teraz. Cóż, przynajmniej umrę patrząc w te cudne oczy.

- Coś ty powiedział?

O rany, mam przechlapane.

- Powiedziałem to na głos? – zapytał niewinnie, starając się uwolnić, ale detektyw przytrzymywał go jedną ręką na tyle skutecznie, że nie pozwalał mu się ruszyć.

- Powtórz to, Spencer.

- Ale po co drążyć temat, to już przeszłość, ile minęło, pół minuty? To dużo czasu. Wiesz, że co pół minuty...

Lassie nie pozwolił mu dokończyć, przyparł go mocniej do okna, które wydało z siebie nieprzyjemny trzask, jakby zaraz miało pęknąć, a Shawn wpaść do domu.

- Powtórz, co mówiłeś o moich oczach?

O oczach Lassitera, Shawn mógł opowiadać godzinami, ale nie sądził, by tego właśnie teraz oczekiwał.

- Naprawdę lubię twoje oczy, Lassie. – wyznał, nie widząc sensu w kłamaniu. Był w tym dobry, ale teraz zapędził się za daleko.

Źrenice w oczach detektywa rozszerzyły się do niewiarygodnych rozmiarów, niemal zasłaniając cały błękit. Przez moment, Lassie wyglądał jak jeleń w świetle reflektorów, ale potem zrobił się tak wściekły, że Shawn momentalnie pożałował, że w ogóle tu przyszedł.

- To jakaś zabawa, Spencer? – zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby. Gdyby mógł, pewnie buchałby z nosa parą. – Twój kolejny głupi żart?

- Nie! Lassie, to nie tak! – dłoń Lassiego zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu tak mocna, że siniaki następnego dnia były bardziej niż pewne. – Pamiętasz kiedy przyniosłem ci kawę? Kiedy miałeś nocną zmianę?

Lassiter zarumienił się, przypominając sobie ten dzień. Z nieznanego Shawnowi powodu, zabrał swoją rękę, którą do tej pory trzymał go w miejscu.

- Pamiętam i co z tego?

- Zdałem sobie wtedy sprawę, jakie twoje oczy są piękne i niezwykłe.

- Spencer.

- Nie żartuję. Mógłbym się w nie wpatrywać cały czas.

Shawn nigdy jeszcze nie widział na twarzy Lassitera tylu emocji. Zażenowanie, gniew, zaskoczenie, szok, rezygnacja. To wszystko pojawiało się i znikało, jakby detektyw nie wiedział, jaka powinna być jego reakcja. Shawn modlił się o tę dobrą.

Lassie spoglądał mu prosto w oczy, siłą rzeczy robił to samo i tak jak poprzednio, tak i teraz czuł się jak zahipnotyzowany. Wyciągnął rękę, chcąc dotknąć twarzy detektywa, tak jak jego dłoni wtedy na posterunku. Lassiter odsunął się, spoglądając na rękę jak na zagrożenie. Shawn szybko się opamiętał, pochylając głowę.

- Wybacz. – mruknął. Co się ze mną dzieje?

- Idź do domu, Spencer. – westchnął Lassie, odsuwając się od niego. – I nie łaź za mną więcej, bo ukręcę ci łeb. – zagroził, wchodząc z powrotem do domu.

Shawn wrócił na swój motocykl. Nie założył kasku, chciał żeby wiatr pomógł mu oczyścić myśli. Nie pomogło, gdy dojechał do swojego mieszkania, wciąż czuł na sobie przeszywające spojrzenie Lassitera, zaglądające mu aż do duszy.


	3. Chapter 3

Zapowiadał się nudny dzień. Shawn siedział w biurze i znudzony patrzył przez okno na padający deszcz. Gdyby nie to, że było południe, poszedłby szpiegować Lassiego, ale o tej porze było za dużo osób na posterunku, ktoś mógłby go zauważyć i wydać.

Westchnął po raz szósty w przeciągu 5 minut, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę Gusa, dotąd zajętego własnymi sprawami.

- Zachowujesz się dziwnie. – stwierdził. – Nie wypiłeś swojego koktajlu.

Shawn nawet nie próbował słuchać, gdy Gus dalej mówił. Jedyne, na czym mógł się skupić, to Lassie. Od czasu, kiedy został przez niego przyłapany na podglądaniu, Shawn trochę zmniejszył częstotliwość swoich wypadów, więc gdy już miał okazję poobserwować swojego ulubionego detektywa, wykorzystywał każdą tego minutę. Tak na zapas.

Nie patrzył już tylko na jego oczy, a na niego całego, ale wciąż jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć, gdy nie miał Lassitera w zasięgu wzroku, to ten przepiękny błękit.

Znowu westchnął, ale tym razem z powodu smutku i tęsknoty. Może by tak zadzwonić i chociaż posłuchać jego głosu, zastanawiał się Shawn. Teraz i on wydawał mu się ciekawy, zwłaszcza, gdy Lassie był wściekły, a jego głos był tak cudownie głęboki. W połączeniu z oczami pełnymi emocji, tworzył kombinację, której Shawn nie potrafił się oprzeć.

Ciekawe, kiedy przeszedłem od fascynacji oczami, do fascynacji głosem I oczami.

Pamięć nigdy go nie zawodziła, ale tym razem nie mógł sobie przypomnieć tego konkretnego momentu. Tak jakby od zawsze odczuwał tę fascynację.

Błękit, błękit, błękit.

- Shawn, słyszałeś, co mówiłem?

- Błękit.

- Nie, mówiłem, żebyś kupił nową lampę, stara się przepaliła i nawet wymiana żarówki nic nie daje.

- To twoje robota. – odparł i odepchnął się nogą. Krzesło na którym siedział, odsunęło się od biurka.

- Też mógłbyś coś zrobić czasami. – zauważył z wyrzutem Gus.

- Nie mogę. – Shawn zakręcił się na krześle. Czuł się w tym momencie tak beztrosko.

- Co się z tobą dzieje ostatnio?

- Wiedziałeś, jakie ma błękitne oczy? – zapytał, zatrzymując krzesło, gdy poczuł nudności, a przed oczami zobaczył kolorowe plamki.

- Kto?

- Lassie.

- No i co?

- Są piękne.

- Um, Shawn, to trochę niepokojące, gdy mówisz tak o oczach innego mężczyzny.

- A najgorsze jest to, że zaczynam zwracać uwagę na więcej, niż tylko oczy.

- Shawn? – Gus był w kropce. Nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć ani jak się zachować. Pierwszy raz widział, by Shawn tak się zachowywał. To go nawet trochę przerażało.

- Chyba się zakochałem. – westchnął Shawn, znów wprawiając krzesło w ruch.

- Co? W Lassiterze?

- Taaa.

- A co z Juliet? – zapytał.

- Z kim? – znowu zrobiło mu się niedobrze, ale nie zatrzymał się.

- Juliet.

- Nie znam żadnej Juliet.

- Shawn, to nie jest śmieszne.

- Nie mówiłem, że jest. – zatrzymał się, krzesło zaskrzypiało, gdy z niego wstał i zrobił parę kroków w stronę okna. Wszystko się bujało, omal nie wpadł na stos komiksów leżący na podłodze, ale w końcu dotarł do okna.

- Nie możesz być zakochany w Lassiterze. – powiedział z powagą w głosie Gus.

- Dlaczego nie? Ma piękne oczy. I takie fajne kości policzkowe. I śmieszne uszy. I nosi broń.

- I cię nienawidzi. – zauważył Gus.

- Od nienawiści do miłości niedługa droga, Gus. Idę na posterunek!

- Po co?

- Powiedzieć Lassiterowi, co czuję.

- Zwariowałeś? Shawn, wracaj tu! Shawn!

Lassiter nienawidził deszczowych dni. Nic się wtedy nie działo, przestępczość spadała, a on był uziemiony na posterunku. Wypełnił już wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty, więc nawet tego nie mógł zrobić, by się nie nudzić. Przez chwile próbował poprowadzić z kimś jakąś ciekawą rozmowę, ale zrezygnował, gdy zaczął słuchać jak Buzz opowiada o swoim dzieciństwie. Usiadł więc przy biurku i nie ruszał się od niego nawet na krok, licząc powoli przemijające minuty, które pozostały do końca zmiany. Kto by pomyślał, że kiedyś będzie chciał iść do domu wcześniej.

Nie mając czym zająć umysłu, Lassiter powrócił pamięcią do wieczora, kiedy przyłapał Spencera na szpiegowaniu. Już od miesiąca wiedział, że medium go obserwuje, ale dopiero kilka dni temu udało mu się go na tym złapać. Z początku myślał, że Spencer coś kombinuje, jakiś żart, który ma Lassiego ośmieszyć przed wszystkimi w policji, ale żadnego żartu nie przygotowuje się przez miesiąc. I wtedy Spencer wspomniał o jego oczach. Z początku trudno było mu uwierzyć, że to właśnie o to chodziło temu nadpobudliwemu dziecku. To na pewno musiał być jakiś żart. Ale Spencer mówił całkowicie poważnie.

Lassie nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć, dlatego szybko wygonił medium, by na spokojnie wszystko przemyśleć. Nie spał całą noc i dopiero nad ranem doszedł do przerażającego wniosku. Wcale nie martwił się tym, że Spencer go śledzi i odczuwa jakąś dziwną fascynację jego oczami. Martwił się tym, że to go nie martwiło, jak głupio by to nie brzmiało. Normalna osoba uznałaby to za chore, w końcu to tylko oczy, nie był w nich nic niezwykłego. Ale nie on, nie, on musiał uznać to za coś normalnego, a przynajmniej nie niepokojącego. Spencer najwyraźniej też skoro obserwował go aż cały miesiąc. Ostatnio śledził go rzadziej i Lassie już naprawdę nie wiedział, czy powinien się cieszyć, czy martwić. Wolał jednak wiedzieć, czy jest obserwowany, czy nie. Teraz nie wiedział nic, choć kilka razy widział Spencera w pobliżu, gdy się skradał. Coś planował, na pewno i cokolwiek to było, na pewno nie mogło być dla Lassitera dobre.

- Carlton? – Lassie spojrzał na Juliet, która stała przy jego biurku. Kiedy ona tutaj podeszła? – Coś nie tak? Ostatnio zachowujesz się dziwnie.

- Bo ten wredny szczur pewnie znowu mnie śledzi. – odparł, odchylając się w krześle i krzyżując ręce na piersi. Nie miał powodu, by kłamać Juliet, może ona odciągnęłaby uwagę Spencera.

- Kto?

- Spencer. Od miesiąca za mną łazi, kilka dni temu przyłapałem go, jak podglądał mnie w domu.

- W domu? – Jules nie kryła zdziwienia. – Ugh, to musi być poważne. Co on może chcieć?

Chce patrzeć mi w oczy, odpowiedział Lassie, ale na szczęście nie na głos.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Pewnie chce mi wcisnąć te swoje astralne bzdury. – gdy wymówił słowa astralne bzdury, przewrócił oczami, jak to zawsze robił, gdy tylko Spencer zaczynał mieć swoje „wizje".

- A może coś mu grozi i szuka pomocy?

- Szukałby jej u ciebie. Albo u Gustera. Jestem ostatnią osobą, którą prosiłby o pomoc.

- Może nie. Jak jeszcze raz go zobaczysz, zapytaj, czy wszystko w porządku. Jeśli ma kłopoty, trzeba mu pomóc. – poprosiła zaniepokojona. Widziała, jak dziwnie zachowuje się Shawn i że może to być reakcja na jakieś kłopoty, a teraz, gdy wiedziała, że śledzi Lassitera, jeszcze bardziej utwierdziła się w tym przekonaniu.

- Jak tak cię to interesuje, sama go spytaj. Nie chcę mieć nic do czynienia z tym idiotą.

Jules skrzywiła się, gdy usłyszała pogardę w jego głosie. Nie mogła zrozumieć, czemu jej partner tak nienawidzi medium. Oczywiście był dziecinny, a przede wszystkim ciągle podbierał im śledztwa, które rozwiązywał za nich, ale przecież ona była w stanie go lubić, więc czemu nie Lassiter?

- Spytam go. – powiedziała i odeszła do swojego biurka. Nie widziała sensu w dalszej rozmowie, tylko jeszcze bardziej popsułaby Lassiterowi humor. Jakaś plaga, czy co? Najpierw Shawn, teraz Carlton. Coś wisi w powietrzu, stwierdziła.

Lassiter westchnął, pozwalając, by cały gniew, który pojawił się podczas rozmowy z Juliet go opuścił. Nie lubił być dla niej oschły, ale równie mocno nie lubił, gdy ktoś na siłę próbował z niego i Spencera zrobić wielkich przyjaciół. W końcu czemu Spencer w ogóle miałby go obchodzić? Przecież był tylko głupim, irytującym, wpychającym nos w nie swoje sprawy, dziecinnym łgarzem, który podnosił mu ciśnienie swoim głupkowatym zachowaniem.

A skoro o ciśnieniu mowa, melancholijna pogoda za oknem znacznie mu je obniżył. Potrzebował kawy. Poszedł do automatu i nim jeszcze nalał naparu do kubka, ciśnienie podniosło się natychmiast, gdy tylko przypomniał sobie o tym, jak Spencer przyniósł mu kawę. To była dla niego niezręczna sytuacja, ale z jakiegoś powodu także przyjemna. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy medium przyszedł go obserwować, początek tej całej zabawy, która trwała już miesiąc, a zaczęła się niewinnym dotknięciem.

Lassie, czuł jak palce jego prawej dłoni robią się ciepłe. Tej samej dłoni, której dotykał Spencer. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy tak się stało, ten zdziecinniały facet przynajmniej raz w tygodniu dotykał go podczas swoich napadów, które nazywał wizjami. Ale wtedy, w niemal pustym posterunku, gdy po prostu stali obok siebie, a Spencer pokazał, że stać go na zrobienie czegoś miłego bez wydurniania się, stało się coś dziwnego, czego Lassiter nie potrafił opisać inaczej niż początkami zawału. Bo tylko tak mógł wyjaśnić nagłą nadaktywność swojego serca, kiedy ich dłonie się dotknęły. Przecież nie mogło to być coś innego. Nie lubił Spencera, to nie mogło być, to o czym teraz myślał. Nie mógł się zakochać.

- Boże, spraw, żeby to nie było to. – szepnął do siebie, odstawiając pusty kubek. Stracił całą ochotę na kawę. Zresztą, gdyby teraz jej się napił, serce pewnie by mu stanęło.

- Oh, Lassie!

- O nie.

Spencer wszedł na posterunek z radosnym uśmiechem na ustach. Tuż za nim szedł spanikowany Gus, który ciągnął przyjaciela za ubranie, najwyraźniej w stronę wyjścia. Lassiter nie miał teraz ochoty na rozmowę ze Spencerem, nie po wnioskach, do jakich przed chwilą doszedł. Odwrócił się, by się gdzieś schować i przeczekać, ale Spencer zdążył go zauważyć. Nim jednak doszedł do niego, Gus go zatrzymał i szepnął coś na ucho. Z twarzy medium zniknął uśmiech, zrezygnowany Spencer wrócił z przyjacielem do wyjścia.

Lassiter odetchnął z ulgą, w duchu dziękując Gusterowi za interwencję. Gdyby nie to, Lassie mógłby zrobić coś, czego by pożałował i wcale nie miało to związku z zastrzeleniem Spencera.


	4. Chapter 4

Shawn długo czekał na ten dzień. Lassie niekoniecznie. Byli sami, związani i skazani na swoje towarzystwo. Oczywiście wina za tę sytuację leżała tylko po jednej stronie. To Shawn upierał się, by jechać do domu podejrzanego. To Shawn upierał się, by nie czekać na wsparcie. To Shawn upierał się, by rozdzielić się w środku. A Lassiter był na tyle głupi, by się na to zgodzić. Teraz musiał cierpieć. Od dwóch tygodni unikał medium, jak tylko mógł. Na miejscu zbrodni trzymał się z dala, a na posterunku zamykał się w jednym z pokoi przesłuchań i siedział tak długo, aż Spencer sobie pójdzie i da mu spokój.

Musiał go unikać, bo im dłużej z nim przybywał, tym bardziej chciał, by ich czas razem trwał i trwał. Lassie już nawet nie oszukiwał samego siebie. Zakochał się i nie mógł tego znieść. Nie przerażał go fakt, że Spencer to mężczyzna, od dawna miał podejrzenia co do swoich biseksualnych skłonności. Nie, przerażało go to, że to był Spencer. Czemu nie mógł to być ktoś inny? Ktoś mniej dziecinny, ktoś bardziej dojrzały i odpowiedzialny. Nawet Gus – Boże uchowaj – byłby lepszy niż Spencer. Do diabła, nawet Buzz byłby sto razy lepszy. Ale nie, to musiał być Spencer, którego jedno zdanie wystarczyło, by zawrócić Lassiemu w głowie, choć domyślał się, że już wcześniej musiał się zadurzyć, a te słowa były tylko katalizatorem.

_Naprawdę lubię patrzeć w twoje oczy, Lassie. _

Jeszcze nikt nigdy tak do niego powiedział, nawet Victoria. Ona zawsze mówiła, że kocha jego sylwetkę, na oczy nie zwracała uwagi. Spencer nie mógł od nich oderwać wzroku. Nawet teraz, w ciemnej piwnicy, patrzył mu w oczy, co Lassiterowi niezbyt się podobało. Nie wierzył w bzdury o tym, że Spencer to medium, ale bał się, że nawet bez specjalnych mocy odczyta jego uczucia, wyśmieje go, a Lassiemu nie postanie nic innego, niż tylko wyjazd do innego miasta.

- Przestań się na mnie gapić. – warknął na niego.

Shawn nawet nie mrugnął.

- Nie mogę.

Lassiter spoglądał na niego z irytacją przez jakieś dwie minuty. W tym czasie, Spencer ani razu nie zamrugał oczami.

- Przestań. – powtórzył. Nie lubił tego spojrzenia, było zbyt nachalne, jakby Spencer chciał mu zajrzeć do samej duszy. Lassie nawet nie wiedział, jak się myli i że to on to właśnie robi, a nie medium.

- Lassie, możemy zginąć, daj mi się nacieszyć tym widokiem. – poprosił Shawn, w końcu mrugając. Zrobił to tylko po to, by zatrzepotać rzęsami, które były na to zdecydowanie za krótkie.

- Nie zginiemy, Spencer. – Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. – A nawet jeśli, to będzie to tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina.

- Hej, czemu zwalasz wszystko na mnie, też tam byłeś.

- To ty dałeś się złapać.

- Ty nalegałeś, by wejść tu bez wsparcia.

- To też byłeś ty.

- Ty nas tu przywiozłeś.

- Bo nie dawałeś mi spokoju!

- Widzisz, to twoja wina! Mogłeś mieć silniejszą wolę!

Gdyby nie krepujące go liny, Lassiter bez wahania zastrzeliłby Shawna. No, może tylko postrzelił. Mimo wszystko był w nim zakochany, nie mógłby mu zrobić permanentnej krzywdy. A bardzo by chciał.

- Mogę cię o coś spytać?

- O co?

- Czemu mnie unikasz?

Lassie był gotowy się wydrzeć i wykrzyczeć wszystko, co denerwowało go przez ostatni miesiąc. Łącznie z tym, że musi się użerać z tym głupim zakochaniem i nie wie już, co ma robić, jak się zachowywać i interpretować zachowanie Spencera wobec niego. Był zagubiony, całkowicie zagubiony.

- Bo mnie irytujesz. – odparł, po części była to prawda. Shawn wciąż go irytował, nawet jeśli chciał z nim przebywać. – Gdziekolwiek się nie pojawiasz, przynosisz kłopoty.

- Wcale nie.

- Zobacz, w co nas wpakowałeś teraz.

- Jules nas znajdzie i wydostanie.

- Tak, a wtedy skręcę ci kark.

Normalnie, Lassiter nie przejąłby się, widząc ból na twarzy Shawna, w ogóle by go nie zauważył. Ale to nie była normalna sytuacja, a on już od dawna nie czuł się normalnie. Spencer zawsze był daleki od normalności, ale jeszcze nigdy nie zabolało go nic, co Lassie do niego powiedział.

- Przepraszam, że cię śledziłem, Lassie, ale miałem powód. – odezwał się cicho Shawn. Po raz pierwszy odkąd się tu znaleźli, nie patrzył na detektywa.

- Jaki? – Lassiter czuł narastającą irytację. – I nie mów, że chodzi o moje oczy, bo ci w to nie uwierzę.

- Nie chodzi o oczy. Nie tylko.

- Nie tylko?

- Chciałem ci to powiedzieć już wcześniej, ale Gus mówił, że się wkurzysz.

- I pewnie miał racje. Zapomnij, że pytałem.

- Nie mogę. Nie pozwalasz mi. Jesteś zbyt idealny. I te oczy...

- O czym ty mówisz? – twarz Lassitera zrobiła się cała czerwona z zażenowania. Doskonale wiedział, do czego Spencer zmierzał i bał się tego. Co jeśli odkrył jego uczucia i to tylko żart? Czy Spencer był aż tak okrutny?

- Przepraszam, Lassie, naprawdę, ale nie mogłem tego powstrzymać.

- Czego? Powiedz to wreszcie. – powiedział ostatkiem sił. Gdyby teraz miał się znów odezwać, nie mógłby. Po prostu by nie mógł.

- Kocham cię, Lassie.

Lassiter poczuł się, jakby dostał obuchem w głowę. I to całkiem mocno. Spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, był na nią przygotowany, a mimo to nie mógł racjonalnie myśleć, gdy już ją usłyszał. Spencer... Shawn. To musiał być żart, musiał.

- Spencer, ja...

- Cartlon?! Shawn?!

To był głos Juliet. Znaleźli ich. Nareszcie.

Shawn popatrzył na Lassitera zawiedziony, jakby oczekując jeszcze jakiejś reakcji na jego wyznanie. Lassie nie mógł mu jej dać. Jeszcze nie teraz.

- Oh, dobrze, że jesteście cali. – Juliet zbiegła po schodach i by rozplątać obu mężczyzn. Zaczęła od Lassitera, który gdy tylko był wolny, szybko wybiegł z pomieszczenia, czując na sobie wzrok Shawna.

Wieczorem, gdy był już w domu wciąż czuł to spojrzenie. Sprawdził nawet, czy Spencer za nim nie przyszedł, ale nie. Przynajmniej nie od razu, bo tuż przed północą zapukał do drzwi detektywa.

- Mogę wejść? – zapytał tak błagalnym tonem, że Lassie nie miał serca, by odmówić. Odsunął się i pozwolił mu wejść, czując, że ta noc zmieni ich życie.


	5. Chapter 5

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że chcesz z nim zamieszkać.

- A dlaczego nie?

- To Lassiter!

- No i?

- Pewnie ma broń pochowaną w całym domu.

- To dobrze, jest się czym bronić.

- I czym cię zastrzelić.

- Przesadzasz, Gus.

Ale Gus wcale nie uważał, że przesadza, a cały związek Lassitera i Shawna wciąż do niego w pełni nie docierał. Zeszli się ledwie miesiąc temu i już chcieli razem zamieszkać. Fakt, że znali się dłużej, ale to wciąż tylko miesiąc, powinni być dalej na etapie pisania do siebie słodkich wiadomości, a tymczasem przeskoczyli do punktu bliskiego małżeństwu.

Gus szybko sprawdził w Internecie, czy Kalifornia pozwalała na małżeństwa jednopłciowe. Pozwalała na coś podobnego. Niedobrze, pomyślał, za kolejny miesiąc Shawn przyjdzie do mnie i z piskiem zacznie opowiadać, że Lassiter mu się oświadczył.

- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteście razem. – przyznał, wyłączając przeglądarkę.

- Ja też, czy to nie wspaniałe? Niebo jest takie błękitne! Nie jak oczy Lassiego, ale prawie.

Gus pokręcił głową. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział Shawna takiego szczęśliwego i choć było to trochę niepokojące i nietypowe, to cieszył się, że przyjaciel w końcu znalazł szczęście, oby na długo. Jeszcze nic nie było pewne, dlatego nikt oprócz Gusa nie wiedział o tym związku, nawet ojciec Shawna, choć ten planował mu niedługo powiedzieć. W zasadzie, chciał powiedzieć wszystkim dookoła, najlepiej wykrzyczeć to z dachu jakiegoś wielkiego wieżowca. Całe szczęście Lassiter był bardziej racjonalny i mu na to nie pozwalał. Jeszcze.

- Gus, pomożesz mi wybrać ciuchy na dzisiaj. – powiedział Shawn, podchodząc do biurka przyjaciela. – Lassie i ja planujemy romantyczny wieczór.

- Chciałeś powiedzieć, ty planujesz.

- Słyszałem obie wersje.

- Nie znam się na ciuchach, sam to powtarzasz.

- Poprosiłbym Jules, ale zaczęłaby mnie pytać, z kim mam randkę.

- Może i tak do niej zadzwoń.

- Hmmm.

Shawn wyciągnął komórkę, przyglądając jej się chwilę. Na tapecie miał zdjęcie Lassiego, jedno z niewielu, które udało mu się mu po kryjomu zrobić. Detektyw był wtedy na miejscu zbrodni i niestety jego okulary przeciwsłoneczne zasłaniały te cudowne oczy. Jaka szkoda.

Nagle na ekranie telefonu, zamiast twarzy Lassitera, pojawiła się twarz Jules. Dzwoniła do niego.

- Hej, Gus, chyba naprawdę jestem medium. Duchy musiały powiedzieć Jules, że potrzebuję jej pomocy. – Shawn odebrał. – Hej, Jules! Słuchaj, potrzebuję twojej...

Gus zaniepokoił się, gdy Shawn nagle zamilkł – niewiele osób mogło go do tego zmusić.

- Nie, Jules, czekaj!

- Co się stało?

Shawn nie odpowiedział od razu, podbiegł do okna i zaczął przez nie wyglądać.

- Jules powiedziała, że musi nam coś powiedzieć.

Gus znał przyjaciela dość długo, by wiedzieć, że spodziewa się najgorszego. Zwykle, gdy działo się coś złego, to Lassiter dzwonił, jeśli teraz zrobiła to Juliet...

- Shawn...

Przed biuro podjechał samochód Lassitera. Przez moment na twarzy Shawna pojawiła się ulga, ale szybko zniknęła, gdy z auta wyszła tylko Juliet, która szybko weszła do biura. Równie szybko Shawn pojawił się przed nią.

- Jules, co się stało? – zapytał zaniepokojony. Czuł, jak żołądek przewraca mu się do góry nogami.

- Carlton.

Gus podszedł do przyjaciela, gdy zauważył, jak zbladł. Położył mu rękę na ramieniu, by nieco go uspokoić i zapewnić, że nie jest sam.

- Co z nim?

- Byliśmy w kawiarni, po lunch. Dostaliśmy wezwanie do napaści. Pojechaliśmy tam, zatrzymaliśmy dwóch facetów bijących innego. Skuliśmy ich, a wtedy ten pobity wyciągnął coś z kieszeni, chyba jakiś gaz i rozpylił go. Carlton mocno oberwał.

- Ale nic mu nie jest? – zapytał Shawn. Miał trudności z oddychaniem. – Będzie żył?

- Tak, ale. – Jules zawahała się. – Nic nie widzi.

- Co?

- Ten gaz, Carlton stracił po nim wzrok, lekarze nie wiedzą, na jak długo.

Ani Gus ani Juliet nie zdążyli zatrzymać Shawna, gdy wybiegł nagle z biura i wsiadł na swój motocykl. Kilka sekund później już jechał w stronę szpitala.

xxx

- Przepraszam, szukam Carltona Lassitera.

- Jest pan z rodziny?

- Nie do końca.

- Przykro mi, ale tylko rodzina i policja mogą z nim teraz rozmawiać.

- Pracuję w policji, jestem Shawn Spencer, medium.

- Naprawdę, nie mogę pana wpuścić.

- To ważne.

Shawn nie wiedział, co przekonało pielęgniarkę, jego błagalny wzrok, czy blada twarz, która wręcz krzyczała, by nie wypuszczać go ze szpitala, bo jeszcze zemdleje.

- Pokój 105.

- Dziękuję.

Shawn szybkim krokiem ruszył korytarzem. Znalezienie odpowiedniego pokoju nie zajęło mu dużo czasu. Drzwi były otwarte, więc zajrzał do środka. Lassie siedział na krześle, oczy miał zasłonięte opatrunkami. Był sam.

- Lassie?

Detektyw od razu zwrócił głowę w jego stronę.

- Shawn, co tu robisz? – zapytał. Uniósł się na krześle, jakby zamierzał wstać, ale ostatecznie nigdzie się nie ruszył.

- Jules powiedziała mi, co ci się stało. – Shawn podszedł bliżej do mężczyzny i stanął przed nim. – Nic ci nie jest? – spytał zmartwiony. Przez te kilka minut, kiedy Jules jechała do biura, naprawdę martwił się, że Lassiterowi stało się coś naprawdę poważnego, albo gorzej, że nie żyje. Shawn nie zniósłby jego śmierci i nigdy by się z nią nie pogodził. Kochał go zbyt mocno, by wyobrażać sobie życie bez niego.

- Poza wzrokiem? Jest w porządku. Lekarz powiedział, że jeszcze nic nie wiadomo, czy będę widział.

- Nigdy więcej nie zobaczę tych oczu? – spytał Shawn, jakby do siebie, gładząc detektywa po policzku.

Lassie nagle spiął się cały i odtrącił rękę Shawna.

- Więc jesteś ze mną tylko dla moich oczu? – zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby. Myślał, że ta mania już minęła, że to koniec i Shawn dojrzał. Mylił się. Wciąż zależało mu tylko na tych głupich oczach. – Masz jakąś obsesję, czy co?

- Nie, Lassie, to nie tak. – zaprzeczył szybko, zdając sobie sprawę, że naprawdę musiało to zabrzmieć źle. Nie to jednak miał na myśli. Nie obchodziły go tylko oczy, były sprawą drugorzędną, liczyło się tylko to, że Lassie żyje.

- Wiesz co, Spencer? – Shawn wzdrygnął się słysząc swoje nazwisko, które Lassie wypowiedział ze wstrętem. – Nie chcę słuchać twoich wyjaśnień, nawet cię teraz nie widzę i bóg mi świadkiem, że nie chcę cię widzieć. Zejdź mi z oczu, jeśli nadal mogę to powiedzieć.

- Lassie, ja...

- Idź stąd, Shawn. Proszę cię, idź.

Shawn wyszedł. Nogi miał jak z waty, ale wyszedł. Po drodze minął Gusa i Jules, którzy pytali, co się stało. Nie odpowiedział, po prostu szedł przed siebie, z trudem widząc przez łzy.

Smutek zaprowadził go do domu. Zapukał do drzwi, Henry otworzył niemal natychmiast, patrząc na syna i oczekując wyjaśnień.

- Shawn, co tu robisz? – spytał.

- Spieprzyłem. – odezwał się tylko.

- To nic nowego. Co tym razem?

- Spieprzyłem i teraz Carlton mnie nienawidzi.


	6. Chapter 6

Lassiter nic nie widział, ale wciąż mógł wyczuć, gdy ktoś na niego spoglądał, a to właśnie robił Gus i Juliet. Cieszył się, że nie musi teraz znosić tego widoku.

- Co mu powiedziałeś? – spytał Jules. W jej głosi słychać było rozczarowanie.

- Nic.

- Wiem, że go nie lubisz, ale Shawn martwił się o ciebie.

- Daj temu spokój. – poprosił Lassie, udając znudzenie.

- Jak chcesz.

Juliet wyszła wściekła, zostawiając równie wściekłego Gusa sam na sam z Lassiterem.

- Wiem o was, Lassiter. – zaczął, na razie spokojnie. – Shawn cię kocha. Myślał, że nie żyjesz. Nigdy nie widziałem go tak przerażonego i zrozpaczonego, a byłem przy nim, gdy odeszła jego matka. – Lassie milczał, głos Gusa zyskiwał na sile, nie mógł już pohamować gniewu. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak on może cię kochać, gdy tak go traktujesz.

- Skończyłeś? – zapytał Lassiter, ostrożnie wstając z krzesła. Ten niewielki ruch wystarczył, by Gus się cofnął.

- Tak.

- Więc wyjdź stąd.

Gus nie usłuchał od razu, spoglądał jeszcze chwilę na Lassitera, który choć miał zasłonięte oczy, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby też mógł go widzieć równie wyraźnie.

- Jesteś dupkiem. – powiedział Gus. – Gdyby nie to, że jesteś ranny, uderzyłbym cię.

Lassiter odczekał, dopóki nie przestał słyszeć kroków Gusa. Dopiero wtedy zawołał Juliet, która nie odeszła daleko. Wciąż była na niego zła, ale jednak była jego partnerką i nie potrafiła go zostawić, gdy była mu potrzebna.

- O'Hara?

- Tak?

- Gdy skończą mnie badać, zawieziesz mnie do domu Henry'ego? – poprosił, znów siadając na krześle. Gdy stał, miał wrażenie, że zaraz się przewróci.

- Chcesz przeprosić Shawna? – spytała z nadzieją. – Skąd wiesz, że tam właśnie pojechał?

- Są tylko trzy miejsca, w których czuje się bezpiecznie. Gdy wybiegł, Gus był tutaj, a Henry jest w domu cały czas.

- To dwa miejsca, co z trzecim?

- Przed chwilą mu powiedziałem, że nie ma tam czego szukać.

Jules pomogła mu wejść na ganek Henry'ego, a potem zostawiła go tam, tak jak ją prosił. Życzyła mu powodzenia i wróciła do wozu. Został sam i tak chciał przez to przejść.

Wtedy w szpitalu nie zamierzał zranić Shawna. Był po prostu wściekły, stracił wzrok na niewiadomo jak długo, być może na zawsze. Bez wzroku, nie mógłby pracować w policji, straciłby to, o co się tak bardzo starał tyle lat. Shawn nie powiedział nic złego, to on nad sobą nie panował. Nie powinien tak na niego naskakiwać, ale tymczasowe oślepienie w połączeniu ze strachem, że Shawn może z nim być tylko dla oczu, zrobiły swoje. Naprawdę się bał, że tylko o nie chodzi. Nie chciał tego. Chciał by ktoś był z nim dla niego samego, nie tylko części. Dlatego tak zależało mu na przeproszeniu Shawna, który był na to gotowy. On, w przeciwieństwie do Victorii, nie czynił mu pretensji o jego pracę. Pracowali razem, byli niemalże partnerami. Mogło im się razem udać, pod warunkiem, że przeprosiny zostaną przyjęte. Lassiter modlił się o to.

Zapukał do drzwi i odczekał chwilę. Otworzył mu Henry, nawet bez wzroku mógł to stwierdzić, bo znowu poczuł to samo spojrzenie, które zafundował mu Gus. Tylko że to było jeszcze gorsze.

- Chcę porozmawiać z Shawnem.

Henry złapał go za ramię i bez słowa wciągnął do domu. Zamknął za nimi drzwi i dopiero wtedy się odezwał.

- Nie mam pojęcia, co zaszło między tobą a Shawnem, nie chciał mi powiedzieć, ale jeśli raz przyjdzie tu taki załamany po rozmowie z tobą, to nie skończy się to dla ciebie dobrze. Wyraziłem się jasno?

Lassie przytaknął, tylko na tyle było go teraz stać.

- Jest w salonie.

Henry znowu poprowadził go trzymając za ramię, a potem zostawił. Lassiter czuł na sobie spojrzenie Shawna, ale nie był w stanie powiedzieć, w którym miejscu w salonie się znajduje.

- Lassie.

O ile się nie mylił, to głos Shawna dobiegł z prawej strony. Odwrócił się, wyciągając rękę, która natychmiast natrafiła na przeszkodę.

- Co tu robisz, Lassie? – zapytał Shawn. Stał tuż przed Lassiterem, obaj mogli poczuć ciepło swoich ciał.

- Przyszedłem porozmawiać.

- Padniesz na kolana?

- Nie licz na to.

- Masz rację, to ja powinienem to zrobić.

- Co? Dlaczego ty? Nic nie zrobiłeś.

- Zachowałem się egoistycznie. Przepraszam. Nie zależy mi tylko na twoich oczach...

- Shawn, zamknij się. – uciszył go Lassiter. – To ja powinienem przepraszać. Nie powinienem był cię wyrzucać i podnosić na ciebie głosu, ale byłem wściekły po stracie wzroku, nadal jestem, a ty przypomniałeś mi, jak ważne są dla ciebie moje oczy.

- Twoje oczy nie są dla mnie tak ważne jak ty, Carlton.

- Wiem.

- Miałeś prawo być wściekły.

- Ale nie miałem prawa cię tak traktować.

Shawn machnął ręką.

- Daj spokój, już mi przeszło. Byłem zestresowany i trochę za bardzo wziąłem to do siebie. Gorsze rzeczy od ciebie słyszałem.

- Nie, gdy byliśmy ze sobą.

- Słuszna uwaga. Ale serio, nic mi już nie jest. Pozbierałem się w sobie i jestem gotów, by się tobą opiekować.

- Opiekować? – zapytał zdziwiony.

- Chyba nie oczekiwałeś, nie zostawię cię samego, gdy nie widzisz?

- Cóż...

- Zły, Lassie, zły, jak można tak myśleć. – zganił go, klepiąc lekko po ramieniu. – Myślałem, że znasz mnie lepiej. A teraz chodź!

Shawn pociągnął Lassiego w stronę wyjścia.

- Gdzie?

- Trzeba ci kupić białą laskę. I jakieś stylowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne. I psa przewodnika. I Ferrari.

- Te trzy rzeczy jeszcze rozumiem, ale co do mojej ślepoty ma samochód?

- Duh, Lassie, będziesz jak Al. Pacino! Myślisz, że dasz radę nauczyć się jeździć na słuch?

- Nawet o tym nie myśl.

- Na początku poćwiczymy na rowerze.

- Nie.

- Chcesz od razu samochód? Albo mój motocykl?

- Przestań zanim pożałuję, że po ciebie przyszedłem.

Shawn zatrzymał się, odwrócił i uśmiechnął do Lassitera.

- To się nigdy nie stanie, Lassie. – powiedział i pocałował detektywa. – Nigdy. Pogódź się z tym.

Lassiter już się z tym pogodził. Kochał Shawna, a Shawn kochał jego.


	7. Chapter 7

Lassie czekał cały długi miesiąc na zdjęcie opatrunków, które nosił przez cały ten czas. Przyzwyczaił się już nieco do swojej ślepoty – pomimo nalegań Shawna, nie wsiadł do samochodu, dopóki nie była to strona pasażera – ale nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy znów będzie mógł widzieć. Shawn też był podekscytowany z tego powodu, chciał znowu widzieć emocje w oczach detektywa, żeby było jak przed atakiem. Ten wzrok wywoływał u niego przyjemne dreszcze, nie chciał go stracić.

Skarcił się w myślach za to, że znowu zachowuje się egoistycznie i myśli tylko o sobie, a tu chodziło przecież o Lassitera. To on mógł stracić życie, wzrok, pracę, wszystko, co dla niego ważne. Wciąż miałby Shawna, ale nie mógłby go zobaczyć. Mogliby z tym żyć, ale nie z całą resztą.

- Dobrze, detektywie, teraz usunę opatrunek, jest pan gotowy? – zapytał lekarz, który zajmował się Lassiterem od samego początku.

- Tak.

Shawn patrzył, jak lekarz przecina bandaż, zdejmuje go, a potem całą resztę. W pokoju panował półmrok, by oczy Lassiego powoli przyzwyczaiły się znów do światła.

- Proszę powoli otworzyć oczy.

Shawn wstrzymał oddech, gdy Lassie uchylił powieki i zamrugał kilka razy. Widział przed sobą tylko rozmazaną plamę, ale z każdą chwilą wzrok się wyostrzał i już po chwili wyraźnie widział kontury, a potem też i całe przedmioty.

- Ile pan widzi palców? – zapytał lekarz, unosząc dłoń z wyprostowanymi czterema palcami.

Lassie musiał zmrużyć oczy, bo przez chwilę palce lekarza zlały się w jedną plamę.

- Cztery. – odparł.

- Bardzo dobrze. Teraz proszę przeczytać dolny rząd na tablicy.

Sytuacja się powtórzyła, wszystko znowu było zamazane, dopiero po chwili skupiania wzroku, Lassiter widział wszystkie litery.

Siedzący metr za nim Shawn cierpliwie czekał, aż Lassie skończy wymieniać litery i wreszcie będą mogli popatrzeć sobie w oczy. Musiał wiedzieć, że wszystko jest w porządku, musiał znów zobaczyć ten błękit.

- H, U, B, V, D, L, S. – wymienił po kolei detektyw. Lekarz stopniowo zwiększał natężenie światła, zajęło to kilka minut, ale w końcu osiągnęło normalny poziom. Wtedy też lekarz zaświecił swojemu pacjentowi w oczy niewielką latarką, by sprawdzić odruch źrenic.

- Wszystko w normie. – stwierdził. – Jakieś problemy?

- Gdy skupiam na czymś wzrok, wszystko jest na początku rozmazane.

- Wszystko ustatkuje się za parę dni, proszę się nie martwić, już niedługo znowu będzie pan bez problemu strzelał na strzelnicy, detektywie.

Lassiter i Shawn odetchnęli z ulgą. Lekarz zapisał jeszcze kilka uwag na kartce, wypisał receptę na krople do oczu i wyszedł, zostawiając mężczyzn samych.

Lassie nie odwrócił się, Shawn sam musiał podejść. Niepewnie, jak spłoszone zwierze, okrążył detektywa i stanął przed nim, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Zmieniły się. Nie były już takie błękitne, wyblakły, zrobiły się niemal szare. Shawn przyglądał im się dłuższą chwilę, czym denerwował detektywa jeszcze bardziej niż był.

- Shawn? – zapytał w końcu. Trochę się bał reakcji medium oraz tego, co powie. Sam jeszcze nie widział swoich oczu, na razie chciał się zdać na Shawna.

- Są inne. – szepnął. Zbliżył się, by lepiej je widzieć.

- Musisz być rozczarowany. – stwierdził Lassiter ze skwaszoną miną.

- Nie. Mają inny kolor, ale wciąż mają w sobie coś, przez co nie mogę od nich oderwać wzroku.

Nie kłamał. Oczy Lassitera wciąż były intensywne i zawierały wszystkie jego emocje, które tak lubił w nich podziwiać.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak.

Shawn zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, tak że teraz dotykali się czołami. Z uśmiechem patrzył w oczy detektywa. Były inne, ale jednocześnie takie same, a Lassie był cały i zdrowy, znowu widział. Znowu mógł patrzeć na Shawna i zaglądać mu do wnętrza duszy.


End file.
